


halloween(eve) baking

by losestelia



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Excessive use of pet names, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losestelia/pseuds/losestelia
Summary: kyunyoon bake and fool around





	halloween(eve) baking

**Author's Note:**

> iiiittttsssss halloween eve gays and ghouls !!!
> 
> welcome to my love for dan and phil living on...
> 
> which means spooky week is almost at it's end ;-;  
> but don't worry  
> it's never really over  
> -rose

 

 

 

 

“i thought i told you to stop calling me that.”

changyoon calls over the hum of the mixer, aggressively stenciling out more ghost shaped dough blobs, pounding his hand into the cutter. it makes a mediocre ghost indent on his palm, red blood filtering it out matching the heat on his flour smattered face.

minkyun picked the worst baking clothes.

a black hoodie and stonewashed ripped jeans. well, honestly they were more rip than jeans but you know what he means. and as impractical and probably permanently stained with powdered sugar, he does look  _ really _ good. minkyun has to modes: goth supermodel and literally sack of potatoes. 

“you said no ‘baby’, you didn't say no ‘baby girl’.” minkyun stops the automatic mixer and leans on it, trying to be seductive but just succeeds in pissing changyoon off even more by smudging the shiny surface. 

“i _ thought  _ that was implied.” changyoon takes a buttercream covered spoon and licks it comically, puffing out his chest, “i’m a man.”. minkyun brings his hand along with the spoon to his tongue. his eyes purposefully bore into changyoon’s and he would have gagged if he could look away from minkyun. really, he would've. 

“tasty.”

“lewd.” changyoon snatches his hand away, his precious frosting spoon effectively ruined. he tosses it sadly into the sink. “you like it.” he leaned against the counter to face minkyun, he’s smiling dumb and giggling. “you think i like it when you make me uncomfortable with your childish innuendos?” his point might have been better made if he wasn't watching the frosting still clinging to minkyuns cupid's bow. if his hands weren't itching to get onto his bare thighs, just a little. just a little, he wants that. he shakes his head, grabbing another spoon that wasn't covered in minkyun’s saliva and whirling it around in the bowl a little too aggressively. 

having a secret relationship with a coworker isn't all it’s cracked up to be. the sneaking, the fear of getting caught, the late night meeting exchanging quick affection. 

okay, maybe it’s  _ exactly _ what it’s cracked up to be.  

there are times when all changyoon wants to do is to exclaim to the world what's really going on, to grab minkyun and kiss him in front of a thousand flashing cameras. 

they could be the gay hyuna and hyojong. 

they wouldn't have to hide something that’s special to them any longer. because as great as it feels to date the hottest guy he’s ever laid eyes on. it kinda sucked to not get to brag about it. to not be able to get a megaphone and go “hey that’s my boyfriend!”.

it fills him with a restless soul.

something discontent.

something isolated. 

“should i turn on live?” his wrist starts cramping from trying to crush the sugar and butter lumps in minkyun's homemade frosting. it was more of a congealed clot of diabetes than much else. minkyun whines over another discarded sugar coated utensil pushing off the counter. minkyun left his line of sight for a second until his silhouette appears over his bowl. minkyun isn't that tall, but he’s tall enough to make changyoon feel short when he’s so close to him like this. minkyun’s chest is firm against his shoulder blades, his heartbeat is a steady thrumming into his spine. changyoon slumps under his weight, allowing the others sloth arms to slither around his waist and clutch his hip bones. “then i couldn't do this.” changyoon feels a tad on fire. his trashy halloween sweater kindling between them. minkyun’s breath spreads over his neck in a line, like he’s smiling. 

_ you could, and you would. _

he doesn't say that, he wishes he had the guts to be nearly as shameless as minkyun is. that in a dorm kitchen, when any of their unsuspecting bandmates could walk in, he’s tracing the square buckle of changyoon’s belt. minkyun’s strangely pointy pelvis stabbing his ass, that’s how close they are. they were toeing the line of inappropriate. his blood felt like melted marshmallow, moving in slow motion. molasses slow, lovesick slow. 

“my baby girl.” changyoon whines, he actually whines. but before he can even spell the word embarrassed minkyun’s pressing kisses down his neck and along the taut lines of his shoulders. “d-don’t call me that.” but it’s useless he’s trembling noticeably. his whitening knuckles clutching at the countertop, he’s so pathetic. not only is he the older one, the more experienced one, supposed to be the voice of reason one. he feels like he’s made of whipped cream. 

minkyun flips them around, coaxing changyoon to hop onto the counter. he raises an eyebrow as if to say,  _ really? we’re gonna be that couple? _ , and minkyun just smirks. changyoon jumps up with the grace of a squid out of water, knocking over containers of various spices and jars of sprinkles. he’s anxious of spilling anything on the counter for only a millisecond before his eyes fall on minkyun, he’s finally taller than him from this angle. taking in the way his face curves differently from up here and the way he looks really good between changyoon legs which is a thought he’s had more than a hundred times. he can see down minkyuns hoodie, the lines of his chest are visible and he forgot how well built minkyun is. there's that feeling again, the restless feeling. he can never brag to anyone about his body, how great a kisser, how rough-

“enjoying the view from up there?” minkyun’s palms are cold as they push apart his thighs a little more so he’s so close he can feel the growl in minkyuns stomach. “yeah, yeah it's-” he doesn't let him finish and that’s fine because he didn’t even remember what words even are. their lips collide like magnets, their noses bump a little but they do that every time. minkyun loves to kiss, and changyoon loves to be kissed, so they just enable each other in times like this. minkyun’s mouth is familiar and warm like ramen seungjoon would make if he was sick. they're rushed and tad overexcited like they always are, they don’t have time to play. at least  _ changyoon _ doesn't have time to play. minkyun’s hands keep creeping up his thighs and changyoon lets out a little impatient noise when they move back in the other direction for like the fiftieth time just as slow. he wraps his dangling legs around minkyun’s hips, hopefully, he’s some sort of a mind reader and can tell by changyoon’s little huffs and sighs that he’s welcome to do more than just kiss him. 

but minkyuns not a mind reader. and changyoon’s hip flexors are crying from holding his legs in this position. “kyun ah, please- uhm i need-” one of these days he’s going to have to finish his sentences. he claws helplessly at minkyuns back trying to keep his eyes shut so he can breathe a little. static crackles behind his eyelids along with the grainy image of minkyun taking that talented tongue of his and just-

“you do realize we are in a _ kitchen _ ? in a house  _ full of people _ ?” he cocks an eyebrow, his hands finding purchase on the countertop. he says it like it’s not all changyoon thinks about. like the fact that he and minkyun will never be able to flaunt what they are to everyone isn't always on his mind. he thought for a moment that maybe it didn’t matter. that minkyun might just let him get away with stripping on a communal countertop and have his way with him, just because. 

couples do that. 

well, normal couples do that. not couples that have to hide their faces on dates or kiss when the world's asleep. they’re not normal, they never will be.

“do  _ you _ ?” he pushes minkyun out from between his legs, stretching out his thighs before jumping cleanly off the counter. ignoring minkyun asking him if he needs help. the kitchen is too small to give him the silent treatment so all he can do is return to stirring up sugar clots for the spirit of halloween. it was supposed to be a domestic couple thing for them to do, changyoon yelling at minkyun to stop licking the spoons(minkyun continuing to lick the spoons). now he’s just irritated, ranting under his breath about how the world just isn't fair. why are they so different from anyone else? finding love, being happy, he shouldn't have to give that up to have a career. he shouldn't have to lie to just make stupid ghost cookies with his boyfriend.

“you okay baby?” minkyun just says things absentmindedly. he doesn't remember that changyoon nagged him for weeks about not calling him names like that. that he could pick any term of endearment he wanted, besides ‘baby’ related words. it just seems to slip through anyway. he’s not mad, no, not in the slightest. this is minkyuns way of expressing their relationship- through cheesy romantic gestures and lines. changyoon would rather just be mad at society to show his affection. that comes easiest to him. “yeah.” he sets down his spoon and glances at minkyun who’s attempting to lick some caramel off his cheek. “happy halloween eve, idiot.” his tongue is reeled back into his mouth and sealed it with a toothy grin, the caramel now smeared around his skin. changyoon can’t help but giggle against his will, a smile spreads on his own lips.

“happy halloween eve!” 

the room smells like cinnamon and hydrogenated oils with a dash of sweat. they're two grinning dumbasses having a secret love affair. kissing over marshmallows and spider webs on halloween eve.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and remember to not take candy from strangers(unless its halloween THEN it's okay for some reason don't ask me why) !!!
> 
> [ my twitter ](https://twitter.com/kittykyuun)  
> come ask me things or share your prompts [ here ](https://curiouscat.me/kyunyoonpuff)


End file.
